


【魄魄】你会是我的吗

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 3





	【魄魄】你会是我的吗

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵你会是我的吗-七修远  
> 现实向   
> 平平淡淡才是真

2020 年的到来意味着鼠年新春不远了。由于今年春节来临的特别早，为了保持演员情绪上的连贯，剧组把重头戏都安排到了年后。这临近年关，白敬亭反而闲了下来。

于是在某一天，吴映洁接到了他打来的电话。

“鬼鬼，我今天的工作结束了，咱们出发？”

“好～金斯福德机场见啦。”

“行。”

在这次说走就走的旅行之前，他们在一起也有一段时间了。相比起一起开始每天抱个手机“网络交友”，现在他们之间的线上交流可以说是平淡了不少。倒不是因为感情平淡了，而是越交往就越觉得，隔着屏幕的无数句话，都比不上见面的时候一个拥抱。再说了，手机上的语句看起来冷冰冰的，哪里比得上见面的时候，看着对方眉飞色舞的表情，时不时还搭配的肢体动作，那有意思多了。

所以只要稍微闲下来一点，两个人都会尽量挤时间飞到对方身边。如果有了共同的休假时间就会一起外出旅游，这就是为什么他们两个这个时候会在澳洲的沙滩漫步了。

他们这次住的酒店是一个小众的沙滩宾馆，避开了游客来往高峰的景点区域，如今这酒店可能只有他们两个住客。夜已深，延绵的海岸沙滩上，两个人在昏黄的灯光下，慢慢慢慢地踱着步，身影被拉得老长。深邃夜空搭配阵阵微风，和海浪不住拍打岸边的哗哗声响，让周围的一切也跟随着规律的节拍，一拍一拍变得浪漫了起来。

他们在一起是吴映洁先表白的，吴映洁每每想起这件事都很为自己感到惊叹。自己虽然是外向的人，但正因为是外向的人，反而更难以让外人走进自己的内心深处。

也不知道这个少年有什么魔力，刚开始的时候安安静静的，总让人想要照顾他。但也不知道什么时候，他就蜕变成了成熟的男人，从一开始需要照顾的小朋友变成了反过来照顾她的那一个。等到吴映洁某一天突然意识到自己下意识的会依赖他的时候，她知道一切都迟了，自己的心怕是早就开始为他颤动了。

她先是不动声色的勾引，眼神总是偷偷往他那边瞄，或是看到他和旁人说话便插上两句，更多的时候有意无意的假装不经意的身体接触。但是可能是自己实在是伪装的太好，白敬亭一直都没有发觉自己的小心思。最终“直球少女”决定果断出击，直接告白。

事发突然，本来都做好了被拒绝的心理准备了，没想到的是白敬亭当下立刻就答应了。突如其来的不现实感让吴映洁懵了，直到对方过来将她拥在怀里，她才确信自己是真的和他在一起了。

刚交往的时候他们热火朝天的在手机谈天说地，而如今虽然微信的消息不再每日滴滴滴的疯狂响起，吴映洁倒也没觉得这样有什不好。毕竟现在两人的工作都很忙，所有的废话都攒到下一次见面的时候再聊个痛快不也很好吗。

吴映洁有时候也会胡思乱想，想着白敬亭是不是因为自己告白才开始喜欢自己的，而并没有非自己不可。但这实在是无法求证，于是有事没事就一遍一遍的问白敬亭“你爱我吗”。白敬亭也不嫌烦，一遍一遍的回答“爱”。

吴映洁越感到幸福的时候就越喜欢问这样的问题，可能是由于过于幸福反而感到不安，怕是上天给她的苦前甜头，怕这些美好日常实为虚幻梦境一场。所以当他们慢悠悠地走在沙滩上，吴映洁不由的为这平淡而温馨的场景所感动，又开始了她的无理取闹小问答：“白白，你会是我的吗？”

“你这是什么问题？”白敬亭微微笑着看着她，顺带捏了捏握在手里的她的手。

吴映洁其实也不太清楚自己到底在问什么，说到底只是想从他那里听到肯定的回答罢了。于是开始撒起娇来，边摇晃白敬亭的手臂边说：“你就回答我嘛，你到底是不是呀。”

白敬亭故意逗她：“严格来说每个人都是一个独立的个体。”

看她好像快要开始生气，赶紧话锋一转：“但作为一个独立的个体，心之所向即为灵魂所在，所以我当然是你的，我全身心都是属于你的。”

吴映洁得到了让她安心的答案，又开始随着步频荡起手臂，引得和她相握的白敬亭的手臂也随之摇晃。他们两个就像去春游路上的小朋友，脚步轻快，眼角微皱，满是笑意。对未来即将发生的故事期待但又不急迫的希望它到来，像是知道接下来会发生的事一定是美好的一般。

他们走了好一会，最后在沙滩一处坐了下来。白敬亭看起来有些神神秘秘的，大晚上的非要吴映洁把眼睛闭起来。

有他在身边的吴映洁是不同往日的，本是很怕黑的人，此时却无条件的听从了他的要求，乖乖地把眼睛闭了起来。他是不会作出伤害自己的事的，这是潜意识让她深信不疑的事。

听声音身边的人好像去稍微远一点的地方了。等了好一会没见白敬亭回来，吴映洁有点不安，对着空旷无人的沙滩大声问道：“我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”

“好啦！睁眼吧！”声音从远远的地方传来。

吴映洁睁开眼睛，看见白敬亭正在向自己跑来，还没等跑到自己身边，他身后咻的一声，烟花在头顶绽放。

“哇！好漂亮啊！”吴映洁不由得发出感叹。

白敬亭终于再次回到了她身边，在她身后坐下，将她圈在两腿中间，双手环腰而放，把吴映洁像小宝宝一样抱在了怀里。

烟花声震耳欲聋，为了将自己的声音传达，白敬亭贴近吴映洁的耳朵：“送给你的礼物，希望你喜欢。”

漫天繁花映在白敬亭眼里，绽放在天空中，同时绽放在吴映洁心里。

未来会发生的事谁也说不好，但此时此刻，是真的觉得能喜欢你，能和你在一起，实在是得之我幸。

我才是全部的身心都交予你了啊。

吴映洁不由的想，无可奈何却又幸福满溢。

**END**


End file.
